Der Hund der Baskervilles
frame|Buchcover von 1902 Der Hund der Baskervilles (The Hound of the Baskervilles) ist der dritte Roman von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, der einen Kriminalfall des Sherlock Holmes erzählt. Die Geschichte erschien von August 1901 bis April 1902 im Strand Magazine. Da die zuvor erschienene Geschichte Das letzte Problem den Tod Sherlock Holmes' suggerierte, spielt die Geschichte des Baskerville-Hundes entsprechend davor. Einen Monat vor dem letzten Teil wurde das Rätsel um den grauenhaften Hund in Buchform veröffentlicht, damit die ungeduldigen Leser das Buch auch wirklich kaufen. Deutsche Übersetzungen benutzen oft den missverständlichen Titel Der Hund von Baskerville, der suggeriert, dass Baskerville eine Ortschaft sei. Dieser Fall zählt sich zu den berühmtesten des Meisterdetektivs. Entstehungsgeschichte Um 1900 erkrankte Conan Doyle an Typhus und machte eine Reise nach Norfolk. Dort traf er auf Bertram Fletcher Robinson, der aus Devonshire kam, und auf Dartmoor aufgewachsen war. Er erzählte seinem neuen Freund Doyle alte Legenden über seine Heimat, darunter einige Gruselgeschichten um einen Geisterhund. Das beflügelte Doyles Fantasie, und er wollte schließlich einen Roman schreiben, in dem ein Geisterhund eine Familie bedroht. Doyle schrieb an das Strand Magazine, welches sich einverstanden erklärte, diesen Roman zu veröffentlichen. Doyle reiste nach Dartmoor, um ein wenig der realen Atmosphäre mit in das Buch aufnehmen zu können. Zeitgleich machte Robinson ebenfalls eine Reise dorthin. Sein Kutscher hieß Harry Baskerville, was Doyle schon einmal den Namen einer Hauptperson einbrachte. Der Titel The Hound of the Baskervilles stand zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits fest. Im weiteren Verlauf wurde Doyle klar, dass er einen Helden in der Form eines Detektivs brauchte, der die mysteriösen Vorgänge untersuchte. Er entschloss sich den zu nehmen, der ihm an meisten Ruhm eingebracht hatte: Sherlock Holmes. Er entließ Robinson als Mitautoren und verlangte beim Strand sofort das doppelte Honorar, sollte es tatsächlich ein Sherlock-Holmes-Roman werden. Der Strand willigte ohne Einwände ein. Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: September-Oktober, 1889 (siehe Anmerkungen) thumb|left|Seltsames tut sich nachts im Moor. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] James Mortimer wendet sich an Sherlock Holmes, um den Tod von Charles Baskerville zu untersuchen. Er erzählt, dass auf der Familie Baskerville seit Jahrhunderten ein Fluch läge. Baskerville sei diesem Fluch von einem riesigen, mörderischen Hund nun angeblich ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen. Mortimer ist sich nicht sicher, was er dem Erben Henry Baskerville sagen soll, da er befürchtet, der fiele dem Fluch ebenfalls zum Opfer. Henry Baskerville will sich von diesem albernen Fluch natürlich nicht davon abbringen lassen, nach Baskerville Hall, in das Haus seiner Ahnen zu ziehen. Da Holmes seine Arbeit in London nicht vernachlässigen kann und will, schickt er Dr. Watson als ständigen Begleiter des jungen Baskerville mit Mortimer nach Devonshire. thumb|Showdown im Moor. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Watson erkundet die Umgebung und lernt die Nachbarn Henrys kennen: Jack und Beryl Stapleton, Mr. Frankland sowie das Butlerehepaar John und Eliza Barrymore. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung empfiehlt Miss Stapleton Watson, den sie für Baskerville hält, dringend wieder abzureisen. Watson erstattet Holmes regelmäßig brieflich Bericht. Bald darauf entflieht auch noch ein gefährlicher Strafgefangener ins Moor und Baskerville vermutet, dass jemand aus seinem Haus dem Kerl hilft. Da sie des Nachts den Butler beobachten, wie er Lichtsignale ins Moor sendet, stellen sie ihn zur Rede und versuchen anschließend den Geflohenen im Moor selbst zu stellen. Zwar entkommt er, doch Watson bemerkt einen anderen Mann, der sich Nachts im Moor herumtreibt. Watson versucht, auf die Spur des geheimnisvollen Unbekannten zu kommen und findet dabei keinen anderen als Holmes selbst. Der Verbrecher wird bald tot im Moor gefunden, offenbar wurde er für Henry Baskerville gehalten, da er dessen Kleidung trug. Nun, da Holmes sich offiziell an der Jagd nach dem Verbrecher beteiligt, wird der Schuldige bald gefunden. Es handelt sich um Baskervilles Nachbarn Stapleton, der selbst noch ein Nachfahre der Baskerville-Familie ist. Wäre die gesamte Familie ausgelöscht worden, hätte er schließlich geerbt. Stapleton hatte einen scharfgemachten Hund, den er im Moor versteckt hielt und für seine Zwecke gebrauchte, den Watson bei seinem letzten Angriff jedoch erschießt. Als Stapleton vor Holmes und den anderen flieht, kommt er selbst im Moor um. Der verschwundene Schuh wurde gefunden. Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Anmerkungen *Die Gravur auf Dr. Mortiers Stock träge das Datum 1884, und Holmes sagt, dass dies 5 Jahre zurück liegt, was die Handlung folglich auf 1889 legt. Andererseits scheint Dr. Watson in der Lage zu sein, recht spontan für einen längeren Zeitraum nach Dartmoor zu fahren, ohne sich vorher mit seiner Frau abzusprechen oder um eine Vertretung für seine Praxis zu kümmern, was eher einen Handlungszeitpunkt vor dem Jahre 1888 nahelegen würde. *Holmes erwähnt, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt 500 Fälle gelöst hat, wobei in nur vier von diesen Fällen sein Name anschließend mit der Lösung des Falles offiziell in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Das scheint schon viel, ob der Meisterdetektiv etwas übertreibt? *In seinem Bericht an Holmes, im 8. Kapitel, erinnert sich Watson daran, dass es Holmes für seine Arbeit völlig gleichgültug sei, ob sich die Erde um die Sonne drehe oder andersrum. Diese Erfahrung hatte er in Eine Studie in Scharlachrot, kurz nach ihrer ersten Begehnung, gemacht. Erwähnte Fälle *Die kleine Angelegenheit der vatikanischen Kameen *Andersonsche Morde Vorgeschichten und Fortsetzungen Die berühmteste Holmes-Geschichte wurde mehrfach von Pastiche-Autoren aufgegriffen: *In Der fliegende Holländer. Eine Abrafaxe-Kriminalgeschichte wird die Vergangenheit des "Geisterhundes" beleuchtet. *In Der Fluch von Baskerville scheint der Hund in London sein Unwesen zu treiben. *In Das Moor von Baskerville kehrt Holmes nach Baskerville Hall zurück. *''Die Rückkehr des Hundes von Baskerville'' Verfilmungen Der Roman zählt zu einem der am häufigsten verfilmten Romane der Weltliteratur. Weitere Film-Adaptionen mit Bezügen zum Roman * als Episode der Serie Chip & Chap – Die Ritter des Rechts. * als Episode der Serie Wishbone * als 3. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Vertonungen * 1966: Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Joachim Wichmann * 1980: Als Hörspiel von Polyband, mit Joachim Hansen und Mogens von Gadow * 1982: Als Hörspiel von EUROPA, mit Peter Pasetti und Joachim Wichmann * 2007: Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger * 2014: Als Hörspiel vom WDR, mit Frank Röth und Gerhard Garbers Comics *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' in der Zeitschrift Look and Learn *''Der Hund von Baskerville'' bei Feest Comics *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' bei Classics Illustrated *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' bei Marvel Preview *''The Hound of the Baskervilles - A Sherlock Holmes Graphic Novel'' *''The Hound of the Baskervilles - A Sherlock Holmes Mystery'' *''Der Hund von Baskerville'' aus dem Hause Disney *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' bei Dark Horse Comics *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' bei Campfire *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' in Boys' Life *Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *Innerhalb der Manga-Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Bouken *Innerhalb der Manga-Serie Christie High Tension‎ wurde der Fall bearbeitet, mit Holmes' Nichte in der Hauptrolle. Andere Medien *Der Hund von Baskerville (Sachbuch) *Der Hund von Baskerville (Cindy & Bert) *Wassup Holmes *Sherlock Holmes und der Hund von Baskerville (Computerspiel) Interne Links *Cover-Galerie *Film-Gesichter Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Das leere Haus| }} | DANACH= Der niedergelassene Patient| }} en:The Hound of the Baskervilles Kategorie:Kanon (Fälle) Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Roman